The UPDATED Unknown Jedi 1 vr2
by Gilraen Lissesul
Summary: Action and Humor combine to create this story of a fled Jedi searching for her Apprentice's murderer.


The Unknown Jedi [#1]  
APPRENTICE CALLING  
By Gilraen M. Lissesul  
  
I am the unknown Jedi... pronounced dead on a 'forbidden' mission to Bandomeer to fight the Dark Jedi Alos. Yoda knew I was alive.... he felt it in the Force. But now even he is stumped on if I was still living or not. I shamed myself from the Temple for leaving on a mission that I was forbidden to do by council and because I lost my apprentice during it. I could not bring myself to go back. I move from planet to planet... finding evil and destroying it. This is my life... I am known as the unknown Jedi. I have no name... I used to- but the name now shames me also. I shouldn't have turned on the Council... I should have stayed and done my duties... but here I am... a loner... walking and protecting.  
  
Chapter One Sija Kli  
My life has been scattered across the galaxies. I have fought here and there... protected the good... rooted out the evil... I am a rebel. No one knows my name. I am no ally. I trust no one. I fight with no one. In conclusion, I am a loner.  
If you are wondering if I beat the Dark Jedi Alos, well sadly we both lost. Alos was smart- he planted bombs to go off when he had me cornered and he escaped on his fighter. I am lucky I stopped the bombs with the Force. And about my lost apprentice, well, you need not to hear about that.  
No one knows my name, as I said before, so it's a struggle for the people to report who saved their skins. All they know is that I am a Jedi, and that's the way it should be. I cannot tell any one my name for it would blow my cover. And my name brings me to shame. I use other names to conceal my identity.  
"Sija Kli! Hurry and get off of the ship before it lifts off again! You have been lingering here too long," bellowed a Human worker on the ship. I quickly scurried off, with my data pad in hand and my cloak to cover me. The terrain on Tatooine is harsh during this time of the year. "Go find Talto in the city- you will be enslaved there."  
I am undercover and my undercover slave name is Sija Kli. But would I come to Tatooine to be enslaved willingly? No. I have come to investigate this slavery business- my goal is to stop it, or at least in this quadrant of the galaxy which composed of Tatooine, Mos Eisley, and Bandomeer. Tatooine is where the main slavery industry is controlled and that's where Talto will take me. They wouldn't allow any Jedi or any officers of the Republic to enter, only slaves. See where I am going?  
A whole train of slaves were connected to each other through a never- ending chain. Slaves were dropped off where they were supposed to be enslaved, and I landed in front of a small sand- like cave. A slave commander pointed me in the direction of a flying creature in front of a shop. "Go there!"  
I walked over to the flying creature, and there he pulled me inside to his cashier desk, where a small slave boy was fixing their database. He smiled then walked away as a customer wanted to find a MX-G9 engine. Talto was a fat flying bug in my opinion and was very dirty and rude. I had no papers, of course, and wondered how he would accept me. But I'd find a way.  
"So, Sija, you plan to work for me with no papers?"  
"I didn't want to work with you in the first place. You either want me or not."  
Talto laughed. "Hmm... we have a feisty little girl here who wants to work for me with no papers. Hmm..." Talto spat at the ground and then looked at me straight in the eyes for a moment. I was beginning to be impatient, which I shouldn't be, of course.  
"So do you want me or not?"  
Talto laughed again. "Yes. You look strong enough. What is your experience and skills?"  
I sighed. "Well, I am a pilot, I can operate computers and data bases, I can fix anything, and I am very intelligent and can properly use blasters and-," I was about to say 'lightsabers' but that would blow my cover and I'd be caught. Talto was easy enough to beat though.  
Talto flew behind his dirty desk. He drummed his fingers on his dirty desk. "And what?"  
I saw a rack of vibro- axes kept on hand behind Talto's desk. "Vibro- axes, sir." Talto smiled a great, ugly smile. But I was guessing that was his common smile. "I like your skills. You can be useful." And he started to walk away  
And where was I to go?  
"Talto! Where am I supposed to go?" I yelled to him.  
Talto snorted. "Oh yes, you will sleep upstairs until tomorrow and then I'll take you to the Offworld Industry so I can register you. They control the slavery business, you know."  
I nodded and started up the stairs. I was surprised to see Talto following me with a chain and a cuff. I turned to him.  
"Yes?" I said crossly.  
Talto pulled my arm to the cuff and locked it on my wrist. "You are a slave and you won't escape. I will attach you to your bed and if you escape you will experience a slight pinch of pain." Talto sneered. He started to laugh and I turned up the stairs.  
Talto hooked me up to the bed in the dirtiest room in the entire galaxy. Bugs of all kinds have inhabited the room and the bed sheets were dirty with mud, dirt, and food pieces. There was even a bit of slime on the ground- obviously from a Hutt.  
  
I awoke still chained to the dirty bed. I was hungry and still tired because I couldn't get to sleep the last night. How could anyone sleep in that filth? But I am a Jedi, I am strong, and I have endured worse.  
Talto came up into the room about an hour later. He unlocked the chain and grunted again. "Hurry! Get your cloak and your data thing."  
I stared up at him. "Why the rush?"  
Talto grunted louder. "Ugh! The speeder is ready we must hurry so we can get to Offworld Industries on time- you don't want to be their dinner tonight!"  
I walked behind Talto as we hurried down the stairs. Talto called to a small boy. "Cover for me! I need to transfer this slave. I'll be back soon."  
The boy was about to speak back but held his breath. Talto wouldn't care about what the boy had to say.  
I gave a compassionate look at the boy to comfort him. Talto was about to jump in the speeder but the driver wouldn't let him. "Only money will get you on this speeder!" Talto started to yell at the driver. "Offworld said I didn't have to pay!" and he turned around to the cashier pad on his desk.  
The young boy stared at me. "Slave too?"  
I nodded.  
"Hello. My name is Eris. I was forced to be a slave too."  
"Obviously. I don't know a soul who would want to be a slave anywhere- and this is the lowest you could get."  
Eris sighed. "Do you want to go to Offworld Industries?"  
I knew the boy wanted something from me. "Well, no."  
Eris looked up with a smile. "Would you like to work here then? I am entirely alone and I know Tatooine well. I can help you do anything!"  
He looked too excited. "Eris, I am very sorry, but I have to go to Offworld Industries. Talto will not let me free."  
Eris laughed. "I can get him to let you stay!" he told me. He then yelled to Talto. "Talto!"  
Talto grunted. This seemed like his way of communication. "What do you want boy?"  
"You need extra help here right? There's a lot of work and I'm behind on orders."  
Talto drummed his fingers. "Where are you going with this? Make it quick, I need to get this money to the blasted driver!"  
"Maybe this slave girl could stay and help, Talto." Eris said. He pointed to me.  
Oh no. This slave boy was going to change my plans! "No, I don't have to stay... I mean I guess I am needed at Offworld, right?" I asked hopefully.  
Talto looked at me and then looked at the driver of the speeder. "Eris, you have a good plan! Damn Offworld is making me pay for a stupid slave girl to work for them and I get less pay! I don't have to pay a dime for slave girl to work here..."  
  
"But I need to get registered!" I yelled.  
"You only get registered if you want the 'benefits' of having an Offworld slave. That's nothing but staying alive. If I don't register you, I have my neck on the line. But their prices are outrageous! And I don't have the money to pay for all of their funds! You will stay here!" Talto scratched his first chin (out of the four he has) and then smiled. "Eris," he yelled happily and put his slimy arm around the boy, "you get 15 minutes more in your break!"  
Eris looked very excited. I was not.  
  
Chapter Two Wall Hole Communication & Talto Soup Eris had a room right next to mine in the shop quarters up the stairs. I could talk to him through a small hole, and there I yelled at him. The small hole was right next to the wall, and thankfully the bed was placed next to the wall so I could speak.  
"Eris! What have you done to me?" I yelled through the hole.  
Eris' eye suddenly was seen through the hole. "What do you mean? Did you want to work for Offworld?"  
"No, but I didn't want to work here. Eris, listen, I am no slave like you. I have a mission here to get to Offworld. And you held me back! How am I supposed to leave here now?"  
Eris was shocked. "You should have told me! Are you some kind of officer?"  
I heard a thumping on the floor in the hallway. "Shh!" I yelled to Eris. I started to pretend I was sleeping.  
Talto walked in and looked at me. I felt a weird feeling in him... he seemed angry. Very angry. He started to quietly chuckle to himself as he raised a vibro-ax to me. I quickly sensed it and drew out my lightsaber, cut my chain and flipped to the side.  
Talto was taken aback. "What are you? You are no slave! I can hear everything you say through that wall!"  
"Drop the vibro-ax. I am a Jedi. Why are you plotting to kill me?"  
Talto dropped the vibro-ax and started walking backwards. "I heard you and slave boy talking. Why are you plotting against me? You are no slave! You are plotting to destroy me, aren't you, you filthy, filthy girl!"  
I grinned. "Notice that I am clean. Not you. Now you see that you are no competition to me, so I'll ask you of a favor."  
"A favor? A favor?! Slave- Jedi Girl I owe you no favors! And you give me no reason to do you a favor!"  
I raised my lightsaber. "Touch it. I dare you. Well if you won't I'll tell you this- that lightsaber will burn you and cut you in pieces if I wanted it to. I could have Talto soup for dinner tonight. But it's not as if you sound appetizing. Is that reason enough?"  
"You are no Jedi of the Republic! Look at the evil you speak of!"  
He was right. "You are correct; I am no Jedi of the Republic. But I am a Jedi. Now stay out of my personal duties and take me to Offworld. I will be posing as your slave."  
Talto looked angry and was about to contradict my request, but I interrupted. "Talto soup is good," I said with a wide grin. Talto sighed and snorted and grunted, and nodded his head.  
  
The next day Talto and I left Tatooine, and Eris managed to follow. We rented a cheap speeder, and I was the one driving. I wouldn't let an untrustworthy, filthy, flying bug drive me anywhere.  
"Then what is your name, Jedi?" asked Talto.  
I sighed. "I told you! Stop calling me Jedi. You will refer to me as Sija Kli."  
Talto grunted. "I want to know your real name, Jedi!"  
I stopped the speeder in the middle of the desert. "I WILL NOT TELL YOU MY NAME. STOP CALLING ME JEDI AND CALL ME SIJA!" I boomed at him. Eris looked very frightened.  
Talto immediately shut up, and Eris was trembling in the back of the speeder. I did feel a bit guilty, but his feelings are no concern of mine.  
We reached Offworld Industries late in the night, and it was freezing cold. Talto wasn't cold at all, but poor Eris was freezing. I reluctantly lent him my cloak, the one my former master gave me. It was very nice- made of tauntaun fur but colored dark brown. The smell of the tauntaun was refreshed with the smell of Naboo roses. I loved the cloak, and I missed my master...  
Anyways, Talto fluttered slowly to the doors of Offworld; I had to put my hand to my lightsaber and threaten him to make him move. Eris was still scared- he no longer thought of me as a new friend, just another evil owner. I'm not mean, but generous when I need to be. So I sat him down in the sand.  
"Eris, listen. I know what you are thinking- and I'm not like that at all. I am here to stop this slavery, okay? Not to hurt anyone. Please understand."  
Eris looked a bit happier. I pulled him up.  
"Cooperate with me!"  
We walked up to the Offworld doors where Talto stood impatiently. He refused to complain though, for fear he might lose a wing.  
A droid popped out of a compartment in the wall, and started to scan us for any weapons with a laser. I drew the Force in and made my weapon invisible to the droid's scanning systems. But I didn't bother to hide my data pad, foolishly, and the droid made a claw and yanked my data pad from my utility belt, almost missing my lightsaber by a few inches. It crushed it in my sight.  
"What is your purpose at Offworld Industries?" asked the droid.  
Talto started to cough. He snorted once, and said, "I have a slave to register as a legal Offworld slave."  
The droid scanned us again, and then opened the doors. Inside, it was very clean, full of passing droids and slaves. It was all mechanical, and had two sign in boxes on the sides of the main hallway, and straight ahead was a large desk controlled by a slave, one who had chains on her arms and legs which connected to a large steel pole near the desk. The desk was the center of an intersection, which one path to the right led to Slave Quarters and Slave Chain Cells (which was like a prison for caught unregistered slaves and their former owners and for containment of slaves for a temporary time while their owners fill out forms and such). The path to the left lead to Main Headquarters and Registration Committee, where we were headed. Talto signed him, Eris, and me into the Offworld sign in box. A droid followed us, for 'security' reasons.  
I looked around the room suspiciously, taking in every little detail of the place in mind. It may come in handy, knowing everything about the place you are in.  
I looked around at the slaves, and one slave girl was staring at me from afar. Her new master than pulled on her chains, and pulled her down the way to the Main Headquarters.  
We reached the center desk, where the slave sat, working on an Offworld computer. She looked up at us, and smiled a very melancholy smile, and asked us where we were directed.  
"The Registration Committee. To register this slave here," answered Talto. He nudged me in the back and that told the slave girl who was to be registered.  
"Yes. Go to the left. But you must leave the slave boy in the Quarters until this new slave is registered. Move to the right first." She directed.  
Eris looked around worriedly. He looked down the right hallway, where the slave quarters were, and it was dirtier than where I had slept the night before. Eris stood next to Talto, and held his grimy hand. Talto pulled it back, and pushed Eris ahead as he did me. Eris walked straight on with his head low, and I couldn't help but have pity on him.  
  
Chapter Three The Lightsaber and the Stupid Storm Trooper  
Don't let personal feelings interfere with your mission! I thought. I quickly lost my pitiful feelings for the boy, and looked ahead bravely. We walked to another desk, where a droid sat. The droid following us was silent, and just held me at a fair length away from the desk.  
"Which slave will you leave here?"  
Talto sighed and shoved Eris forward. The following droid was about to pull him back, but the droid at the desk had already grabbed him. "That one."  
Eris grunted as Talto normally did and the droid sized him up. The droid shoved Eris into a dirty cell, with nothing inside of it but bare gray walls and a small, grey towel on the floor which served as a seat or bed.  
Talto looked a bit guilty, as I did also, and we slowly walked straight on into the next hallway.  
This hallway had many, many desks on the sides of the hall. It was labeled by certain kinds of slaves- Strong, Weak, Young, Elder, and Disowned. Talto and I walked to the 'Strong' desk, and the droid there was... well... sleeping. I don't know what you would call an inactive droid, but whatever it was doing, it wasn't work. It looked dead, or disconnected, and there was smoke blowing out of front control panel. Since there were many passing droids and slaves, Talto tried to grab one of their attentions. But it was if the droids were not made for general speaking- just for carrying out one order after another for Offworld. And speaking to a slave was no different. It wasn't like they were going to speak to their droid masters, and no droid would understand the human slave's words anyways unless you said the exact words the droid could translate. The security droid didn't speak, as I had said, and did exactly as its purpose was. To stop us from doing anything stupid... like a Jedi would do that!  
I took the liberty into just signing out the data form myself, and sticking it into the registration slot. But it wouldn't allow it- you needed a 10 digit code that a droid would input. The only resort we had was to go to the Main Headquarters, one hallway down. The security droid followed.  
We walked down to the Main Headquarters, past many working droids and slave prisoners, and when we got there, we were checked by a storm trooper- one of the Trade Federation. Something wasn't right here. I saw a slave nearby looking at me suspiciously, the same one from before, but I quickly erased her from my mind.  
Instead of scanning us, the storm trooper started patting our bodies, searching for some kind of weapon or lump. I couldn't conceal my lightsaber from not being touched, and if he found out, I would have been revealed of my identity- a Jedi. Mind tricks were also useless, since I can't make him say it's a comlink.  
The storm trooper started to reach my utility belt and I felt his hand press my lightsaber into my side. He snickered.  
The storm trooper pulled it out of my belt and started to identify it. But he could not- lightsabers were rare around this quadrant and many people and things don't know about them.  
The storm trooper started to look directly into the hole where the light was shot to- the blade. I grinned menacingly and started to focus my energy of the Force to do a mind trick on the pathetic storm trooper. Heh heh, I am not evil, but I'd be found anyways. Why not take one soldier down if I was going to be caught anyways and save me the load?  
He then pressed the red ignition button, the one I forced him to press, and the blade shot up straight into his face- a clean cut, straight through his eye. He fell straight back, and my Lightsaber flew in the air. I caught it in midair and held it high.  
"Don't mess with a lightsaber. You could get yourself killed. Oops... too late!"  
Then, almost immediately, I saw about 75 storm troopers with laser guns approach me.  
I can fight about 25 of them, but the other 50 would probably eat me alive! I had no choice but escape. I started to run straight through the hallways, with my lightsaber raised behind me, deflecting laser shots. But instead of pushing myself and running towards the exit door, I managed to run to Eris' cell... for unknown reasons. I slashed open the cell door and grabbed his hand. We ran to the Offworld door, which was now guarded by about 30 guards. This amount I can handle.  
The security droid following Talto and I ran off, further into the Headquarters Section.  
I threw Eris inside an unoccupied sign in booth, locked the door, and started to deflect laser shots and move forward into the guard line. I saw one shot coming straight for my head, and I ducked, rolled, and got straight up in front of the shooter. I smiled and slashed his head off with my saber. I then did a 'windmill' technique, in which I swung the lightsaber around in a circle around my waist, cutting other enemies at their waist also. It was a handy technique.  
But more and more storm troopers started to come in, replacing the ones I had killed. Soon battle droids started to flow out of the doors behind the central intersection, obviously a hidden door I hadn't noticed, and I was quickly ambushed. Then I heard the buzz of a lightsaber being ignited.  
Then I heard the sound of cords being disconnected while being used... yes, a Jedi of some sort is here to help. I started to fight through bunches of storm troopers and battle droids, searching for the other Jedi. I found him, well her, and I was amazed. It was the slave who was staring at me before!  
  
Chapter Four Naomi Undar and Alos I started to fight beside her, and I started to ask some questions while fighting.  
"How did you get here?"  
The other Jedi breathed heavily at a close shave between her arm and a laser. "Same way you did. I posed as a slave."  
"How do you know me? And what is your name?"  
Her lightsaber was shot out of her hand, and I used the Force to direct it back to her hands. I kicked the droid who shot it down to its death.  
"I am Naomi Undar. I know you from the...," she was cut off from a droid who had two guns in each hand than one in each. She Force- Flipped towards him and slashed the droid in half. She came back to me quickly. "I know you from the council. They often speak of you, the great Jedi who just disappeared. They even had a hologram of you, and that's how I detected you."  
I kicked more droids and slashed off their guns and poked their control panels. "Ah, then you must know my name then."  
Naomi yelled aloud a sound of exasperation and wiped her forehead from sweat. The crowd of droids and troopers were very small now, only 10 or 20 remained. "Yes."  
I didn't expect her to know my name. Why, I have been away from the council for years and hardly anyone knew my name. How could she?  
"Your name is Neda Las, one of the greatest Jedi alive, or supposedly dead, but fled the Jedi rule of the Republic after the murder of her apprentice. You weren't supposed to go find Alos though. And Yoda knows much, and he knew where you went and why. But even he was stumped if you were alive."  
She knew far too much for me to comprehend for myself.  
"What is your purpose here then, Naomi?" I asked, finishing off one of the storm troopers.  
"I have come to kill the Jedi who had supposedly killed you and your apprentice, and to finish the mission you didn't complete!" Naomi breathed heavily now. She looked about 17, now that I saw her face because she was moving slowly, and I didn't need eyes to fight these droids and troopers. She had beautiful green eyes, exotic features, and her silky black hair was in a high bun. She was very skinny, with what seemed of a gypsy waist. I thought her loyal.  
"Where is your Master?"  
"Dead. Alos killed her when we first embarked here."  
"Alos is here?? Why would he be here? And how did she die and not you?"  
Naomi looked at me as if I was a Hutt.  
"Didn't you know?" Naomi wiped the waterfalls of sweat off of her head. "He is the controller of Offworld slavery. And our ship had docked on one of the moons to get repaired, and when we had finished, Alos came and my master and him fought. But she was a young master, and not as strong as you. I loved her but she's dead now. I hid, but I knew Alos saw me, and I escaped on my master's former starfighter. I landed on Tatooine, and I saw a large barge. I saw you there, and decided to follow your great plan in secrecy. "  
My mouth dropped open wide as I deflected another attack from a stupid storm trooper. This Naomi girl knows far too much, even more than I do about Offworld, and she was even smart enough to do what she did!  
"Alos... the murderer of my apprentice... is here? How can this be?" I said quietly with great confusion.  
I thought I saw Talto being taken away by the security droids, who were buzzing silent red lights that only droids could hear the call, in the corner of my eye. Now he was no concern of mine.  
Naomi yelled aloud when a laser cut her arm. But she was strong, and she started to squeeze the bleeding wound with her left hand, while her right hand fought clumsily with her lightsaber. She didn't fight the best, but she was holding them off pretty well.  
I had my own problems to worry about after Naomi's laser cut. The droids were down to little amounts, but these remaining ones had purposely waited. They were HUGE. About two sizes taller than the regular droids, and with cannons and lasers and double- guns, it was going to be a hard fight with both Naomi and I fighting, as weak as we were and after fighting already so many smaller droids.  
I stopped fighting the smaller droids with my saber and merely kicked their control panels while dodging attacks. They all fell back, dismantled, and I was very pleased. With all of the power the Trade Federation claims they had, why don't they just buy, or force, some good droids out of their retailers? The Trade isn't as smart as they seem.  
I moved to the larger droids, and swung my lightsaber at their legs. I often threw my lightsaber in the air and guided it with the Force to hit one of my targets. It worked, and soon only four larger droids remained.  
Naomi had been fighting the smaller ones, and now she could use both hands in battle. She fought alongside with me, dodging attacks, Force fighting, and laser deflecting. We quickly beat the large droids.  
In the midst of battle, I heard another hum of a lightsaber igniting. I felt some ripples in the Force... nothing good ignited that lightsaber. Through the smoke I saw a blade of red coming toward Naomi and me. I knew who it was... Alos!  
I saw Alos' dark black cloak swinging through the dark smoke from the destroyed and dismantled storm troopers and droids. It was hard to see him since his cloak matched the surroundings. Alos' appearance, from what I remembered of him, had jet black hair, very short with untidy cut ends. He looked very sloppy, but his lightsaber skills and movements were elegant.  
I heard Eris' cry as a surviving droid, one whom we had missed and one whom decided not to pick on us, was unlocking the door to the booth. I didn't know where to go- Alos was right there, and Eris was behind me in the booth... ah! Naomi can handle Alos for a bit, well that's what I thought. I had told Naomi to take care of Alos until I saved Eris, and by the time I had freed Eris, Naomi was already tired and about to lose. Alos lost no energy at all. At every move he made, he had an evil smirk, staring at you. He never stopped staring at you... just stared at you straight in your eyes.  
I freed Eris quickly, and told him to go into the opposing sign in booth. Then I ran to help Naomi. I pushed her aside and told her to rest for a moment, which was good that she listened, or she'd be dead.  
"I have a bone to pick with you, Alos!" I yelled to Alos as I did a straight jab to his chest, which he easily blocked and jumped forward to "windmill" attack me. I dodged it, and stepped back. He followed.  
"I killed your apprentice? So what? He may have gone with me anyways, knowing the lousy way you teach." Alos' voice was very smooth and clear, but harsh and cold in so many other ways too. We swung our lightsabers around and blocked each other's attacks, and it seemed like the battle would never end.  
Naomi was restored in health and strength, and tried to sneak up behind Alos in an attempt to backslash him. But he sensed her, and quickly spun around and attacked. Naomi was lucky she also had keen Force skills. They started to fight too, and I was trying to somehow slash down his back or arms, or anywhere. But he was too fast... too keen... too wise. He would have been my apprentice, really, if he hadn't been stupid and followed his current master, Darth Gahn. We were master and apprentice for only a few days, and he was about 12 and I 17. That was about 8 years ago, but anyways, he was easily tempted and corrupted by the power you could have by joining the Dark Side. I don't know why I had accepted him; maybe it was because I thought that if he was with me then I could train him so he wouldn't even dare to dream about the Dark Side, since his former master chucked him. It was too late. On the 5th day of him being my apprentice, we fought Darth Gahn. I was actually the one fighting, and Alos just stood on the sidelines, wondering which side he wanted more. Darth Gahn tried to persuade Alos to join the Dark Side by showing him all of the powers and joys of being a Sith through Force-Speech. I also tried, but Alos was too greedy. There's not much of a place in the galaxy for Peace Keepers. But Sith are known everywhere. Darth Gahn took Alos from me in front my eyes, and I didn't know what to do. Alos had abandoned me.  
So it wasn't only because he killed my other apprentice, Dajha, it was because he had left me and was conceived by the Dark Side. Any creature that chooses to go to the Dark Side deserves to die- and that's why I don't believe too much in the Jedi Code. They must attack first, etcetera, etcetera. I won't give them a chance to attack at all. And I also disregard the code because I used to love someone, but the Jedi Masters pulled us apart. I don't believe you can't love anything. Personal feelings are part of being human... or any creature.  
"I would have taught you well, Alos, if you hadn't left for Gahn."  
The buzz of our lightsabers crashing was now echoing through the room. Alos dodged another attack from Naomi and me and then tried to stab my leg. I kicked him, but he blocked with his own shin, and then it went back to Lightsaber fighting.  
Alos was breathing heavily. He was getting weaker... I could remember that weakness from the few days he was my apprentice.  
"Naomi! Attack with every ounce of strength you have! He is getting weaker!"  
Alos laughed as he front flipped behind Naomi and me. "I am not weak! It is a breathing technique! I will soon be strong again, and you all weak. And Gahn has taught me well, far much better than what you could have taught me, Neda."  
I should have remembered the Temple's breathing techniques. Now I knew that he was stronger than he had looked. I needed to find a weakness.  
Then I noticed all of the decapitated droids and burning wires. I could use the Force to shoot the pieces at Alos. I would have to do it quick though, since Alos' Force skills are so sharp. I would also need Naomi's help.  
I prayed she remembered one of the names of a Force technique in the Jedi Temple.  
"Naomi! Gilrau!"  
She looked at me quickly and quickly bowed her head. Gilrau was another name, an ancient name, which meant Force- Push or Force- Grab. Not many apprentices knew that, but I was taught Jedi History.  
I started to 'gilrau' everything I saw towards Alos, hitting him sixty percent of the time. Naomi was also doing well, and as we hit him he became more angry, but weaker too. We were still fighting with out lightsabers too, and both lightsabers and being hit was not helping Alos. Good. But he also started to fight back with gilrau, and I was his main target. And instead of fighting with small droid parts, he started to grab poles out of the floor and desks. There was a great rumble like an earthquake every time he moved something, and Naomi and I collapsed every time. Since the poles and desks were big and slow, we could dodge them, but we were still a bit slow against huge, earthquake like shakes and lightsaber fighting. We had no clue who was winning.  
I heard Alos whistle, and suddenly hundreds of droids started to come out in lines, shooting. Then we had to draw our attention from Alos to the many droids that were shooting us, and I heard Alos' lightsaber disignite. He was suddenly out of sight.  
Naomi and I could not handle all of the droids that were still pouring in the room through the Headquarters Section.  
"Naomi! We can't handle them all! We must escape!" I yelled to her, still slashing and deflecting lasers and droids.  
Naomi ran to me and started to fight with me, back to back, and we were slowly walking to the exit door as we were fighting. Once we reached it, we soon found out it was locked. I started to carve a large hole out of the strong, thick metal, so Naomi and I could escape through it. As I carved, I dodged many laser attacks.  
"Do you have a starfighter near by?" asked Naomi.  
"No. Do you?"  
"Of course not or else I wouldn't have asked you."  
I grinned. She seems a lot like me.  
"Well, I came here in a speeder. I don't believe Talto is still alive."  
"Talto?" Naomi started to dodge and deflect more attacks. "Hurry up, they are closing in deeper!"  
"I am trying my best! This is some tough metal..." BPUHM! The circle of steel fell on the outside of the building. Naomi and I quickly ran to the speeder, and zoomed off, deflecting lasers from droids as we escaped.  
"As you were saying about Talto, and how you were his slave for a temporary time," smiled Naomi. "I'd like to learn your technique."  
I was very pleased at her remark. "Well, I was sent to him by Slave Order, and I met him, then Eris... OH NO! I FORGOT ERIS!! TURN THE SPEEDER AROUND! GO BACK!"  
  
Chapter Five The Battle for Eris Naomi sharply turned the speeder around. She sighed heavily. "We were in the clear, too."  
"Yes, I know, some Jedi I am, forgetting about a victim I got into this mess." I was very disappointed in myself. Poor Eris, he is most likely dead by now, caught in crossfire of some sort.  
"I wasn't thinking that at all. I mean, I know you are a Jedi, and forgetfulness is definitely not a good think within the Code, but I guess we are only human. We can't always be the model image we hoped. Anyways, it was hard to remember anything with all of that stress. Now get your lightsaber ready- the Battle for Eris has begun!"  
We sped quickly, nearing Offworld's front door, and we were dodging hundreds of lasers and deflecting them back to their shooter. I was the first to jump out at the arrival, and I was on the search for Eris.  
I dodged laser attacks, attacked more droids, dodged more attacks, deflected some, and tried to make my eyes run as fast as my body was going to look for Eris. Then I saw something horrible...Eris was on the floor, with a small puddle of blood around his chest. I picked him up, with him still in my master's cloak now covered in blood, and I ran back to Naomi, who was fighting off droids from the escape speeder.  
"AAUGGHH!!" I cried as a laser from behind had cut my leg. I sensed it coming; it was just a matter of where it was coming from. I fell to the hard floor with Eris still on my back, and the last thing I remember was Naomi standing above me.  
  
Chapter Six Two New Apprentices I awoke with a start. I felt so awful, almost being dead myself, letting Eris and possibly Talto die in the battle, and making Naomi have to finish off all the other droids- if she lived at all. Some Jedi I am, losing my Force senses, and forgetting important things, like people, and killing three people.  
I looked around in the room I was in. I saw a medical droid working on my right leg. It pinched me with a needle. I slapped its hand off of my leg and the needle. It was working on a large vein above my cast, which was large and overwhelmed.  
"Get off! I am leaving now, to go to the graves of my friends, so farewell." I looked at my large, lightweight metal cast, and sighed heavily.  
I jumped out of the bed, and ran out the automatic door the best I could with my limp leg. There, I saw Naomi, standing near a large receptionist desk. She smiled, and I ran to her as fast as my leg could carry me.  
"You are alive! I thought you had died!" I yelled with excitement and relief.  
Naomi hugged me. "Of course! How else would you have gotten here?" Naomi smiled. "Oh no... how is Eris? Is he dead?" My voice trembled at his name. I had lost Alos, Dajha, and now Eris possibly.  
"He's doing fine. He was also shot in the leg, as you, but he was unconscious when you found him. He is up now. Go on and see him."  
I sat down on the chair next to the receptionist's lunch table. "Not now. Naomi, you have done so much more than you should have, and you did exactly as I said yet, done what you knew was best. You were brave and loyal, and I want you as my apprentice."  
Naomi looked awestruck. She then approached me, smiled, and placed her lightsaber on the table. "I'd be honored!"  
I was very happy, and I set a goal that I would not let her die as Dajha, or turn as Alos. She will be like my own, and will learn the way of the Jedi the right way.  
Naomi grabbed her lightsaber, and pulled me up from the chair. We both walked to Eris' medical room, and the same med droid that was working on me had been working on his leg also. Right when the droid saw me, he started to beep red.  
"Come here number 13425! Your leg wasn't fully healed! You have left facilities without a recommendation! Follow me, 13425!"  
The droid grabbed my arm and started to pull me back into my room. I grinned at Naomi, and let the med droid take me back in my room, while my leg dragged and squeaked across the floor.  
  
"Is her leg as bad as mine?" asked Eris, whispering since that was the only way he could speak.  
Naomi sat down on the side of Eris' bed and brushed his hair out of his face. She smiled, as she normally did, and held his hand. "Her leg is the same as yours. She thought you were dead you know, you scared her."  
"I didn't mean to," Eris coughed, yet he was looking a bit frightened. "I was trying to find you, and I thought you left me alone! As I was searching, I guess they just shot me down! I am sorry! It was my entire fault! I shouldn't have made Sija stay!"  
"Don't say that! It was great you made her stay! You are going to be free from slavery and given to a family who wants you. Like foster families."  
Eris started to cry. "I don't want any foster families. No one knows what they look like! They can do anything to me! I want to stay with Sija!"  
Naomi bit her lip. "Her real name is Neda, and I am sure she will find a nice place for you. How about Coruscant? Royal families and wealth live there! And the Jedi Temple is nearby. You will be fine."  
Eris cried louder, and yelled for Naomi to leave. She reluctantly left, not knowing what to do. She walked into Neda's room, where the med droid was still working on her leg.  
  
"Droid! What are you doing? The cut isn't that bad! I can handle it... come on! I am a Jedi for a reason; I can heal it on my own..." I yelled to the droid. I started to quarrel playfully with the droid, though I meant it for him to stop working on my leg!  
Naomi came in my room. I felt some kind of bad energy. Something went wrong.  
"What happened, Naomi?" I said, as I slapped the now angry droid from starting to work on my leg again.  
Naomi didn't look as cheerful as she normally did. "Eris does not want to have a foster family even in Coruscant, and he wants to be with you."  
Now this was a problem. I don't want Eris to be scared like that, but I would have no place for him to go with me.  
"I will figure out a way. Don't worry. I wanted to discuss something with you. Are you wondering how Dajha died?"  
Naomi nodded her head and sat on a nearby chair next to my bed.  
I slapped away another attempt of the med droid trying to heal my wound ("I can do it myself, Droid!") and all the while try to explain to Naomi about Dajha.  
"Okay. Well, you know how I don't like the Jedi code and never fully were proud of being a Jedi who followed it. Anyways, Alos was causing turmoil around the galaxy, and the council forbade anyone to stop it, since the mission was extremely hard and Alos' wanderings were unknown. I refused to say no to not stopping Alos, and that was when I decided to leave the Jedi Republic. The evil had to stop. The council's laws are not reasonable. So I left Coruscant, and sped off to Sindoradahn, the small galaxy that Alos was terrorizing. I also left with my apprentice, Dajha, and she never left my side and stayed with me. She never doubted my judgment. We were both ready when we arrived on Kiop, one of the planets, and there we met Alos, who was waiting to skin our bones. I tried to save Dajha. I started to fight, but behind him lay thousands of droids and storm troopers, and I had no choice but to run and escape. But Dajha was already caught up in the battle, and before you know it I see Alos slash her in half to her death, right in front of my eyes. How pitiful I was, to not even be able to get her pieces. Alos took them, for sure and probably made them his trophies!!"  
Naomi started to cry silently, for my sake, and she then pulled herself together and sat tall. "We have to get Alos. We need to take revenge."  
"Indeed."  
  
I awoke early, as I felt Eris moving in the room through the Force.  
"Eris, what are you doing?" I asked drowsily.  
Eris looked shocked that I knew he was here. "I don't want to leave you! I hate being someone else's. I want to travel with you."  
"I know. I have been pondering this all night, even in my sleep. And I have made a decision. Eris, I want you to be my apprentice also." Eris' mouth dropped open wide, and looked at me in shock. "Are you serious? Aren't I too old?"  
  
I laughed. "I think you have the makings of an apprentice, and I won't let you go to a foster home on another planet, to be later sold. You are old enough, but there is enough good in you to go through training properly. But in return, I'd like my cloak back." I grinned.  
Eris hugged me (I must be a hug droid or something) and he went back in his med room and got my cloak and returned it to me. I now had two apprentices, and I have no idea how I will manage them both.  
  
Chapter Seven The Jedi Temple Message  
I prepared a hologram projector for a signal to The Jedi Temple, which I haven't called to for eight years. This will be quite a shock. Hopefully, they aren't there. But they will be.  
I stood in the path of the holograms light so I could send the message.  
"Jedi Council- It is Neda Las, here to say she is alive and well. I am speaking to you now to inform you that I have taken Naomi Undar as my apprentice, since her former master has been killed by Alos. As a matter of fact, I have taken on a former slave, Eris, to be my apprentice. I will take Eris to the planet Ilum to make his lightsaber. Don't worry about me and my new apprentices, we will do fine and I will make sure they are dead before they turn to the Dark Side as Alos. I will get Alos' trophy too... the remainder of Dajha. I suppose you are surprised at my sudden appearance. I just don't want you to worry about Naomi. Anyways... uhm... I am not going back to Jedi Council rule... but I can help occasionally... yeah... just contact me through this hologram projector. I am sure the med droids and staff will let me keep it. May the Force be with you."  
I mostly stuttered through the end, and my palms got all sweaty. It doesn't normally happen, but I haven't spoken to the council in years.  
I turned off the hologram projector and pocketed it. I will inform the med droids later that I have it.  
I walked into the cafeteria of the medical hospital on Tatooine. There I saw my two new apprentices, who were in the middle of lunch.  
"We have to go, I am sad to say, to Ilum for Eris' lightsaber creating. It's very important in any Jedi's life, and we must get there early. Weird creatures live among the crystal cave in Ilum. Well, eat your lunch and stay here. DO NOT LEAVE THE ROOM. I will go and get some equipment."  
Naomi and Eris nodded and they continued to eat and chat. I walked off, well, limped off, to the receptionist, to ask her if I could get some equipment.  
"Ma'am, can I please receive some equipment? I need enough for three people on a mission to Ilum."  
The receptionist stopped pressing her computer buttons ridiculously and smiled at me. "No," and went back to pressing nonsense buttons. I didn't feel like reasoning with the stubborn girl, so I decided to pull a mind trick on her.  
"You will give me all of the equipment I need for a mission for three." I wove my hand and called the Force in to make it work. To my luck, it did.  
"I will give you all of the equipment you need for a mission for three." She got up from her chair, opened up a box with a key, and handed me a card key. "Go to the back room and take what you need." She pointed me down a hallway, where it led to a large door.  
I smiled, and walked down the hallway. The metal cast was sincerely aggravating my walking abilities. The hallway was rather large, yet long, and all the sidewalls were bare except for a few signs advertising for people to donate to the med center. I was surprised Tatooine had any medical center that was so high tech, I actually thought the best they had was a small hut! I also saw an advertisement for Offworld. They obviously funded the hospital, but why? The advertisement was for Offworld Medical Utensils. Most likely they gave medical goods to the hospital in exchange for advertising. Oh no... they could be making the meds that I need for my leg or Eris'! I will warn Naomi through the Force...  
I finally saw the door to the back room. It was heavy steel, and there was a key card slot where I would insert the card key. I did, and the door opened into a small room full of items organized in sections. I started to rummage through it all, looking for medpacs to carry and bags and canteens and ropes, etc. I luckily found it all, even small extra hologram projectors. I put them in backpacks, three of course, and started to search for data pads and comlinks. I found them all, for some odd reason, and then the search for a nice cloak for Eris. I don't know if the storage room from deceased or unwanted or funded items held anything like that. But then again, I don't want to give my new apprentice a tattered, worn cloak. I quickly left the storage room, locked it shut, and walked back to the lunchroom. To my surprise, they were both in their exact places.  
I handed them their equipped bags. "Alright, now that we have everything, we are going to need a starfighter. And food. Let's go into Tatooine and find a nice one."  
Naomi nodded her head from side to side. "That's not a good idea, Master. What if we get caught? We should get places by public transport so no one suspects us. Right? And I got your message... what about this Offworld Medication?"  
I shook my head yes, and thought oh how stupid I was for suggesting a starfighter of our own. I then sat down. I need to refresh my skills now!  
"Good idea, Naomi," I said happily. Then I saw a med droid passing out pills to the patients in the lunchroom. "Don't eat or accept any of the pills these droids give you. I suspect Offworld is supplying meds to this hospital. And I don't trust them."  
The med droid sat pills in front of us, and we all put them in our pockets. "We have no clue what these could do to us." I firmly told them. "And we may be already contaminated."  
  
Chapter Eight Council Calls  
BEEP BEEP BEEP! It was a comlink call! But from who?  
"It is Master Yoda. I have founded this comlink number through radar and a DNA test through a Data Base. There was also more, but let's not get into that. A mission for you and your apprentices, we have. Yes, take your apprentice Eris to Ilum, but afterwards go to the second Offworld industry we have found. Causing trouble it has been, so we will use you to find a way in and stop what is up to!"  
I was very surprised. I was glad to hear Yoda's voice again. It had been so long. "Affirmative. I will have this job done in no time. Where is it?" I was trying to act professional for Yoda.  
"It is on planet Bain, in galaxy Urdu. I expect you be quick about it, now. Contact us when you are done your mission, Neda. Chat again we will. May the Force be with you."  
The comlink red dot went to black, which meant Yoda ended transmission. I wish I could have talked more with Master Yoda, but maybe another time...  
"Eris, Naomi, we have our very first mission by the republic!"  
Eris and Naomi looked overjoyed. "But I thought you weren't under rule of the Republic Jedi!" exclaimed Naomi curiously, while eating her carrots.  
I grinned. "Just because I am not a Republic Jedi doesn't mean I can't do Republic Missions. Two different things. Don't worry; I am not going back to the Republic. No way."  
I walked out to the nearest window in the hospital lunchroom, while Eris and Naomi were discussing future Jedi missions and how to make lightsabers. I looked out on the Tatooine skyline, with both suns on the edge, side by side. Then I admired my two new apprentices, who were suddenly quarreling about who would produce the killing blow upon Alos, and I sighed happily. I have great apprentices, and a new mission. Everything will be fine.  
I threw my hood over my head, walked to the lunch table, grabbed my bag, and sat down next to Naomi. "Now, concerning our new mission..."  
  
The Unknown Jedi( APPRENTICE CALLING by Gilraen Lissesul 


End file.
